


Mechanics and pictures

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Sea mechanic prompts. [2]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Dem fluffles, F/F, Luna is regressed, SUPER MOM LUNA, and traumatized, continuation Of secretly weak Luna, cute!, for a person, i figured out the word, i love for the fluffles, its regressed, little bird raven, luna is weak in a adorable way, luna loves her anyways, more like innocent, ravens a crappy girlfriend but means well, ravens a mechanic for life, reggression, weak is not an insult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: 6) Who takes photos of the other while they sleep?Raven takes photos of Luna…she’s just…so…pretty….and peaceful





	Mechanics and pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillil40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillil40/gifts).



> As usual for lillil40 ! Hope ya love it! Also to any other random passerby that happens to unfortunately stumble across my fanfics. Hope it’s worth half it’s words!  
> I have no idea where I got that phrase from...  
> Also, if y’all could be nice people! Comment please! And kudos! Those things make me so happy!

Prompt 6

 

It was another late night for raven, she was zoned in to fixing something for the dropship. She groaned as she inhaled another cup of coffee. She usually didn’t like to eat when she was in the zone, or sleep for that matter. Those were both unnecessary distractions she couldn’t be bothered with.   
Luna on the other hand was like a mother more than girlfriend at those times. Commanding raven to at least three small meals a day. At the least skip lunch and just have an apple. 

Come on just one more!   
Raven thought trying to Melt one wire into another. One thing turned into another and the next thing she knew it was 2:00 am in the morning.

“Damn it!” Raven cursed  
Luna always stayed up and waited for Raven so they could fall asleep together. Ugh she was the worst girlfriend. 

She got to their bedroom as quick as she could.

“Luna! I’m so sorry I lost track of time!” She bursted out as she got to the room.   
She was only met with silence. When she looked up she saw a sight that made her heart melt. 

Luna was asleep on their bed, wrapped in one of ravens jackets instead of a blanket. Her cheeks were aglow tinged with red and she was surrounded by a cascade of her own curls. Her shoes were still on. And her breathing was light and airy.  
To ravens enjoyment she also had stuffed a few stray curls inside her mouth, sucking contently on them. It was a nightly habit that she seemed to have picked up from all her horrors during the conclave and the pain of being the last of her clan.   
She usually didn’t like doing it in front of raven. It made her feel weak and childish, it reminded her too much of a toddler sucking her thumb. And Luna was he farthest thing from that.   
Buuut, her unconscious mind wouldn’t let her give it up, so in the day she would chew her hair and in the night she sucked on it. 

In other ways, it was the most adorable thing that’s ravens ever seen in her entire life. She looked so adorable. So happy, and content. So peaceful.  
She could not help herself when she got out a camera and starting taking pictures.   
She took one by one. Slowly. Savoring the moment. Soon she had ten and couldn’t stop. 

“Mhmm, uhhmhmm.” Luna sleep mumbled cutely. Ravens heart actually skipped beats.   
Luna shifted then groggily started to wake up. She sleepily blinked open her eyes and looked around. She almost angrily spit out the hair in her mouth before having her eyes land on raven.

“Are you taking pictures of me?” She asked smirking.

“Well um, your just so cute when your asleep! And so peaceful too.” Raven admitted blushing. 

“You never came back.” Luna whined.

“I know bae, I’m so sorry. I just got so sucked into the zone! I fixed the part!” Raven explained. She then started to take Lunas shoes off much to the opposing’s amusement.  
Luna smirked, but it was a warm soft one.

“Of course you were, my little mechanic.”   
She then patted the area next to her. Raven happily got in next to her. She wrapped her arms around Luna’s waist, spooning her. She rested her head on hers breathing in the sea salt and honey.   
She listened to Luna’s breathing. Waiting for it to deepen. It did not. Raven frowned. Then smiled. She knew what was wrong.

With one arm she pinned Luna’s arms to her chest and then with the other, grabbed a couple stray curls before holding them in front of Luna’s mouth.

“Bite, now.” She commanded playfully.

“No.” Luna said pressing her lips together.

“Come on lunes. I love you, and u usually turn into a super mom and force me to eat and sleep when I’m working, now I’m the super mom, come on lunes u need to do this to sleep. And I love you for it. So just bite it and deal with it cause it only makes u even more cuter. now BITE.” Raven demanded lovingly.

Luna blushed but obliged. She stuffed the curls in her mouth and started sucking, drowsing of to sleep. 

The last thing raven saw before she did the same thing was the beautiful sight of her girlfriend, and quickly she took one last picture. Savoring her peaceful Luna.

 

End.


End file.
